


Desert Rain

by FatePissOrder (poludeuces)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Watersports, if you do not like piss you will not like this, this is a piss fanfic please dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/FatePissOrder
Summary: Robin needs to go but pushes himself past the need to. Geronimo notices.
Relationships: Robin Hood | Archer/Geronimo | Caster
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Desert Rain

**Author's Note:**

> hello. this is an omorashi/piss fanfic. if you do not like that, then i would recommend not reading this one  
> content warnings:  
> \- omorashi  
> \- pissing in a public place (?)  
> \- description of pissing  
> \- characters becoming turned on due to pissing  
> \- pissing on/pissing inside  
> \- two men fucking 
> 
> thanks!

The mission has been going well. 

After getting the important information from Ritsuka, Robin and Geronimo had been on road for a couple of days, moving their way across the American continent. The Celtic queen had been defeated, all that was left now was to round up any remaining bosses before returning to Chaldea.

The group divvied up, with Robin and Geronimo allowed to go off by themselves in order to gain some ground ahead of them. Whilst Billy had wished he could come along to fill out the Resistance trio, a weakened Ritsuka and Mash made even two people splitting off dangerous.

“We should stop,” Geronimo says, and points to a potential resting spot. There’s a couple of trees, and a small lake. 

They’ve been walking for a couple of days now, stopping just before nightfall in order to get some sleep in before waking up just before sunrise. It had been a long trek, made longer by the lack of horses to ride on, and Robin could definitely start to feel wear and tear on his shoes.

Soon their mission would be complete, and they could go home. All they’d have to do would be to finish a shadowy boss that remained, meet back up with Ritsuka, and they’d be done. That was at the forefront of Robin’s mind when Geronimo suggested stopping.

“What?” Robin asked, turning to face the other, “It’s not even late afternoon yet. We can clear way more land before sunset.”

Geronimo nods, “That is true.” He reaches into his bag and takes a sip of water from a bottle. He shakes it at Robin, who shakes his head no, before placing it back. “How are you doing, however?”

“I’m fine, we don’t have to stop.”

“We’ve been walking for many days in a row now without a day’s rest, I can imagine it’s starting to wear on you,” Geronimo said, his eyes resting on Robin’s slowly deteriorating shoes. “That is a good place to stop, we might not find another before sunset. We should stop now.”

“I’m fine,” Robin repeats, “Let’s just keep going. If we can’t find anything then we’ll just sleep under the stars.”

Geronimo sighs. He knows there’s no use trying really. He turns and starts to walk again. 

“Do you need to stop for a leak?” Geronimo asks.

Robin slips his shroud on, disappearing into thin air. 

“Guess that’s a no.”

\--

More hours go past. Eventually Robin throws his hood off again, just so that Geronimo knows he’s there still. If the other had been worried, it doesn’t show on his face – rather a small smirk dons his lips and they keep going.

The sun is hot and constant on them, their only repose a simple breeze that sometimes brushes past them as they walk. It’s mostly grass through here, with a few trees popping in and out. 

Geronimo points to one, “I’m just going to go to the bathroom.” When Robin rolls his eyes, he smiles, “I’ll be quick.”

Short leaks weren’t uncommon, of course. Robin remembers the multitude of times, when they were separated from the main group and Billy asked for a quick bathroom break. 

Robin wouldn’t say that he had a bladder of steel, but he only liked to go when they were already on a break. A quick one right after lunch, sure. He made sure that every morning he would go out and have a long one, emptying himself completely so he’d be ready for the day. Those moments, when everything was still in chaos, felt nice, just him and nature as he was still waking up. Nothing but the calls of animals and his own call of nature.

Unfortunately for him, the enemy wolves hadn’t allowed him that luxury that morning. Geronimo and Robin had been woken up by the sudden burst of mana that told them that their barrier was being invaded—and they needed to get up quick. They killed some and ran from the others, until they had made decent ground. 

And why stop when you were already on your way?

Robin’s eyes flickered over to where Geronimo was currently relieving himself. His eyes lingered on just enough to see the flicker of golden piss fall from in between Geronimo’s legs. His back was to him, of course, but the strength of the flow told Robin that he had probably been holding it in for a while. Hm, maybe he should have stopped when Geronimo originally asked.

And maybe, he should go now, his body told him.

He considered it, but by the time he started turning around, Geronimo was done and heading back over.

“Are you all ready to continue?” Geronimo asks. 

“Yep.” Robin moves his fingers into the loops on his belt in order to ignore the sudden pangs his body gave him.

Geronimo raised an eyebrow, “Did you go?”

“Nope,” Robin suddenly desires a cigarette but can’t find one. Best not to walk and smoke anyways. He starts moving.

“I can wait for you if you want.”

“I’m alright. Let’s just keep on going.”

\--

The sun slowly starts to dip onto the horizon, but unfortunately, Geronimo had been right. No new spots as ideal as the first one pop up. The trees have disappeared, leaving only flat ground as far as the eye can see. There’s no rocks or lakes to settle by, or caves to settle in, so they keep on walking as the sunset looms just in front of them, westward.

“Eventually we’ll need to just pick a spot,” Geronimo sighs.

“Let’s try and find something at least.”

His hands are twitching. He’s been ignoring his body way too much. His hips feel heavy and his bladder screams at him every time he takes a step. He knows that if he starts walking with his legs together Geronimo will notice and ask him about it. And yet, the feeling on his dick is like a coiling snake, with his body all but yelling at him to go to the bathroom. 

Robin’s mouth feels dry and sweat starts to build on his neck. He licks his lips and bites down hard, his eyes set on the horizon. Something would pop up.

Oh, a tree, that would be lovely. Back in his old life, he would often find himself pissing on a tree. The sudden desire to do so again jumped into his mind, and he did his best to hold it in.

He decided to simply adjust his cloak and place a hand on his crotch. The tight grip on his dick felt lovely. He could do it. He could make it to their stop.

“Do you need a break?” Geronimo asked. 

Robin shook his head. “No, I don’t want to stop until I have to.”

“You’re looking rather pale, however.” Once again, he reached into his bag and gave it a little shake. Robin’s eyes watched as the water sloshed inside of the bottle. He swallowed hard. Another sharp pang came from his bladder. “Would you like some water?”

“I’…. I’m fine,” Robin croaks out. But his eyes remain focused on the water bottle, watching as it moves freely within its container. His throat is dry and yes, he definitely would like a drink, but he knows his bladder would be unable to handle it.

“Alright, one second then,” Geronimo unscrews the cap and takes another hearty swig. Robin’s eyes stay locked on the bottle, watching as the water line dips down with each gulp. A thin line of water escapes from Geronimo’s lips and dribbles down his neck.

A soft whine leaves Robin’s mouth as he watches Geronimo wipe his lips and smile. He gestures at Robin again. “You sure you don’t want any?” He can see the shine on Geronimo’s lips, and Robin instinctively finds himself licking his own again.

“No, I’m alright.”

Geronimo slides the bottle back into his bag. “You are still looking rather pale. Let me,” Geronimo moves closer.

“No no it’s good, let’s just keep on going-” Robin starts walking and then.

Oh no.

A little piss leaks out. He quickly flips his hood on, hiding him, while a hand moves down onto his dick.

“Robin?!” Geronimo calls out. He starts walking towards where Robin was standing. Robin turns around, both hands on his dick.

Gosh, the feeling of letting go felt so good. He looks down at his crotch. A small wet patch has appeared and feels damp against his fingers. He swallows hard and sighs.

Maybe. Maybe since he’s invisible, Geronimo wouldn’t be able to see. 

“Robin, is everything alright? Are you sick? Did you get injured during the fight this morning? Are you dehydrated?” Still Geronimo’s words cut through his thoughts.

“I…I would say that that is the opposite of the problem,” Robin chuckles.

He’s sure that he would not be able to see. All he has to do is find the way to hold it in and then just say he was hit with a wave of sickness.

He rubs his hand over the wet spit in his tights. It feels…nice. His legs are trembling. “I’m, I’m fine.” He swallows hard. 

“I see,” Geronimo’s voice calls out. It’s so close to his ear that Robin doesn’t need to turn around to know that the caster is right behind him. He can feel his warm skin from behind him. “I don’t think that’s the case, Robin.”

Robin’s hands move up to remove his hood and he turns his head to smile at him with a small smirk. “I just got a few stomach cramps; I should be alright…” He balls his fists and feels his fingernails dig into soft flesh.

But his eyes aren’t on Robin’s stomach, but at the ground right in front of him. A couple of dribbles from his small leak have fallen onto the dry earth, soaking it. “Didn’t you say that it was ‘the opposite of the problem?’” 

Brave hands move around Robin’s torso. Robin’s hand moves to cover his crotch, holding it tight. “I’m. I’m alright.”

“I don’t think that’s the case,” Geronimo explains and places a hand on his. “You’ve been holding it in.”

“I can just go, now,” Robin eyes him. “Then we can keep going.”

“Your tights are already wet; it would be uncomfortable to move in them.” Geronimo grips harder on the hand underneath his own. “We should have stopped for the night earlier.”

Robin nods, “Yeah sure.”

Geronimo presses himself further against Robin and breathes against his neck. “Then we wouldn’t have this problem.”

Gently, he pulls every finger from Robin’s crotch. There’s no more tightness anymore, and Robin has to focus every muscle on keeping it in. Geronimo’s hand comes back down, a deliciously sweet grasp on his dick. His hand moves down and coaxes him.

“Well, since we’re going to have to stop now, and since you’re already wet,” Geronimo says, running his fingers softly up Robin’s dick, “Let go.”

Robin would not have needed a green light, but it makes what he does feel better. 

He lets go.

He closes his eyes and rests his back against Geronimo’s chest, letting the piss escape him. The warmth spreads through his tights and he relishes in it. The piss travels wherever it wants to. Two main channels fall down separate pant legs, tracing his knees and trickling down into his boots. Another channel collects at his crotch, with droplets dripping down onto the earth underneath him. It spreads, making his underwear stick to his ass. 

A blush forms onto his cheeks. There he is, pissing his pants, while his friend holds onto his hips and keeps him steady. A soft moan of relief escapes his lips. God, it feels so good. It feels so good to finally let go, and not worry about how it comes out, or pointing it anywhere. His tights are already ruined, so why not drench them? 

His eyes open suddenly as a hand reaches into his waistband. 

“It’s alright,” one hand remains on his hip as Geronimo pulls out Robin’s dick. Out of surprise he’s stopped peeing, but the cool air on his dick activates his reflexes and he starts once more. 

He can’t help but stare. He watches as his piss arcs and falls onto the ground in front of him, creating a small puddle that the dry earth soaks up gladly. It bounces off of the air due to the speed, some droplets reaching his shoes.

Robin admires the way his piss has stained him, his tights a very dark green now, like he had just washed them. They stick deliciously to his skin. A breeze washes past them and he moans at the coolness of the wet splotches compared to the dry skin. His ass feels damp, and his shoes have a small puddle of his own piss in them.

His eyes settle on his dick. Geronimo’s hand is holding it delicately, just in the right way to help him pee. He never imagined needing someone’s help to relieve himself, but he admires the way Geronimo’s hand wraps around his own cock.

Robin reaches the end, having emptied himself fully. It feels like he’s reached the end of a crescendo, and he balls his fists against his thighs.

Geronimo gives his dick a few couple of shakes to dribble out the rest of the piss. “Are you done?”

“Yeah,” Robin leans into him. His hand is still on his dick. His eyes drift down and study it. It’s sticky but lubricated from his own piss. “T-thanks.”

“No…no problem.” 

Geronimo moves to remove his hand but Robin stops to catch him. The feeling of his hand on his dick is so good, and he takes his hand, moving it up and down Robin’s dick. “Please, just…”

The caster takes the hint, and starts jacking him off, thrusting into his back in time with his thrusts. His hand feels so good, and Robin savours in the feeling of Geronimo’s dick pressing against his tailbone.

“Come, let’s get these off of you,” Geronimo whispers into his ear, his free hand slipping underneath Robin’s waistband.

The earth is dry and hurts Robin’s knees as he moves down onto them. His face is so close to the wet earth where he relieved himself that he can smell the strong ammonia, and he finds himself getting harder.

The fabric is wet and sticks to him, and Geronimo slowly and carefully rolls his pants down his ass and down to his knees. His skin feels wet and cool now against the air, and every time Geronimo palms a new part of him—his back, his thighs, his ass, he can feel his hands stick to his skin before pulling away. He can hear a soft fuck from behind him, before his ass is spread.

A soft crinkling of pants is all Robin can hear as he waits. He’s not sure what he’s expecting next, but his dick stands proud against his stomach in anticipation.

What he doesn’t expect is the feeling of warm fluid against his back. “Fuck.”

He’s peeing on him.

“Look at you,” Geronimo sighs as he lets himself go against Robin’s back. The warm piss runs down his back and slides between his ass cheeks. “You had too much pride to go when you needed to, too wrapped up in everything you avoided what your own body was telling you.” 

Robin is barely paying attention. His body feels hot. The embarrassment he’s feeling is only slightly overwhelmed by the feeling of arousal he has. Geronimo’s piss is hot and the stream is strong, and he loves the way it drips between his thighs and coats him. 

“I wasn’t mad with you, either Robin, I just want you to be alright,” Geronimo says, “But. This.” Robin swallows as Geronimo’s thumb dips in and his hole sucks him up greedily. “This is good.”

The stream stops and Robin braces himself. This must be it. A few more fingers find themselves inside him, stretching him out more. He can hear the soft squelching of his ass as piss moves alongside the fingers inside of him. Two hands plant themselves on his hips, adjusting him a little, before the head of Geronimo’s dick presses against him.

Robin is unsure of what kind of person he would have coined Geronimo in bed. But he’s delicate and soft, pushing inside Robin slowly, spreading him up further and further until he’s fully seated inside of him.

They both haven’t had time for themselves sexually so it does not last very long. But it feels so good. The stickiness of his skin, the cool feeling of the air, Geronimo’s dick hammering in and out of him and hitting that one spot that makes Robin see stars.

Geronimo leaves kisses on his shoulders and neck, calling him cute pet names and telling Robin how good he’s doing. Robin catches maybe half of it. If he had been less aroused maybe he would have made fun of Geronimo for being so lovey-dovey during sex. All he can focus on instead is the feeling of Geronimo’s slick dick in him.

“Ah, fuck,” Geronimo comes inside him first, plunging himself fully inside Robin. Robin relishes in it, mouth open in a moan as he feels the other fill him up. 

Geronimo’s hand creeps down between Robin’s legs and again finds his dick. He rocks against his hand, trying to get him to move, but Geronimo doesn’t jack him off, leaving it there.

“Geronimo, please, just,” Robin asks. What’s wrong. Just finish him off.

His questions are answered when he feels Geronimo’s dick soften inside of him and he feels a soft trickle of piss. That’s enough, and Robin comes in Geronimo’s hand to the warm, unbeatable feeling of him pissing inside of him.

When he pulls out, the mixture of cum and piss dribbles out of his ass. The sunset has come and gone, leaving the two in darkness as they slowly fall from their highs.

“Sorry,” Geronimo begins. Robin waves his hand to stop him from continuing. 

“Don’t worry. You were just trying to be nice, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope the one person from the confessions blog who asks for robin watersports liked this
> 
> also rip to the people who like this ship or geronimo but only see this when they look up fanfics.. im sorry
> 
> anyways thank you for reading!! if you wanna talk to me about piss i have a nsfw twitter @avikebron just ask to follow and ummmmm yeah feel free to request characters!! yeah! i've wanted to do a couple piss thing for a while and i got inspired


End file.
